Entre notas y libros
by Karyatoz
Summary: Idea original de Scripturiens. Mimí encuentra ciertas notas en los libros que usa para estudiar, de un misterioso chico que atiende en la biblioteca.
Aquí Karyatoz, con un one shot de Digimon que espero les guste. La idea original es de Scripturiens, así que espero que no se enfade conmigo por haberla utilizado. Esta es mi visión de lo que sería ello.

Entre notas y libros

Capítulo único

Entró bastante fastidiada a la biblioteca. Era como si todas las fuerzas del universo conspiraran para hacerle de ese día, el peor de su vida. Y lo peor era que había empezado muy tranquila y feliz como siempre. Pero después de que un automóvil la mojara en su camino a la universidad, que la llanta de su bicicleta se pinchara, y el día cambiara su brillo solar inicial por uno gris con una ligera llovizna, podría decir que el peor día de su vida no había más que empezado.

Acababa de recordar la presentación de un trabajo de investigación que la iba a tener en vilo durante toda la tarde, ya que debido a la presión de sus amigos por salir a divertirse, se le había pasado por completo y necesitaba entregarlo el día posterior. Así que no tenía otra opción que encerrarse en la biblioteca para tratar de terminar ese trabajo.

La expresión que tenía en su rostro delicadamente maquillado era muy agresiva. Incluso su cabello marrón claro estaba manchado por parte del barro que le había salpicado en la mañana. Se sentó en una de las mesas libres que encontró, asustando a los chicos que osaban mirarla.

Sin embargo, cuando esperaba que no hubiese nadie más en esa mesa que pudiese fastidiarla en su quehacer, había alguien más sentado en la esquina opuesta a ella, que había permanecido completamente impasible ante la agresiva actitud de la muchacha. Ella se enfadó aún más, soltando un bufido, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que los demás no notaran su presencia. Sin embargo, esa persona continuaba impasible mientras leía el libro que tenía en las manos, mientras sostenía un marcador de colores en su mano derecha.

Mimí entonces dirigió su mirada a evaluarlo. A simple vista, podía decir que era más joven que ella, pero la diferencia no sería mucha. A lo más un año, exagerando dos. Llevaba un sombrero de color marrón que iba ocultando algunas matas de pelo rubio que se escapaban por debajo de él. Cubría el resto de su rostro con una bufanda de color gris con una franja azul, la cual iba por encima de un blazer simple de color azul oscuro. El chico volvió a remarcar una línea del libro con su marcador, imperturbable en su concentración. Sabiendo que no era buena idea ser grosera ante un desconocido que no le había hecho nada, Mimí decidió dejarlo estar, y acomodó sus cosas encima de la mesa.

Se dirigió hacia las estanterías, sacando varios libros que encontró acerca del tema de su investigación. Ya que ella cursaba la carrera de Administración de Finanzas y Marketing, la investigación trataba acerca de un caso que su maestro les había mostrado en la clase anterior de Técnicas de Mercadeo Avanzado. Debía generar un plan de Marketing para una cafetería que por diversos factores, se encontraba en pérdidas, por lo que necesitaba replantear la idea del negocio y convertirla en algo palpable que se convirtiera en ingresos fijos para la empresa afectada.

Así que se puso manos a la obra. Extendió los libros por casi la totalidad de la mesa, apuntando en notitas las cosas más importantes que le parecían de los contenidos de cada uno. El chico permaneció impasible mientras ella trabajaba. La sesión se extendió durante casi 4 horas, cuando el estómago de la chica le avisó que era mejor que consiguiera algo de combustible para seguir trabajando. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya había determinado el nivel de ventas necesarias al que tenía que llegar y una proyección para la disminución de los gastos actuales, aún no podía definir la estrategia comercial que utilizaría para levantar las ventas de dicho establecimiento, y que era el fin de la investigación.

Ahora, más estresada que antes, pidió un emparedado y un café en la cafetería de la biblioteca. Regresó a su lugar de trabajo sosteniéndolos en la mano. El agradable olor de la cafeína le despejaba la mente y le aclaraba las ideas. Cuando llegó a la mesa, se dio cuenta que la persona que la había estado acompañando en la mesa se había retirado. Extrañamente decepcionada, volvió a sentarse tratando de pensar nuevamente en la estrategia comercial que la había llevado hasta allá.

Pero dos horas más tarde, no había hecho ningún progreso. Esta vez, preocupada además de estresada, empezó a recolectar los libros de los cuales ya había obtenido los apuntes que necesitaba. Cuando llegó al libro que estaba más alejado de ella y más cercano al chico que la había acompañado, encontró que al lado de su nota de color amarillo, había una del mismo tipo pero de color verde. Extrañada, tomó el papel con su mano, mirando hacia ambos lados de la biblioteca. Nadie la miró en respuesta. En la notita sólo se podía notar un código de estantería de la biblioteca.

Sin tomarle importancia, se dirigió hacia las estanterías a devolver los libros que ya no usaría. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le ganó y se dirigió hacia las estanterías que indicaba el código. Curiosamente se encontraba dentro de la sección de novelas originales, una iniciativa que habían tenido los estudiantes de la facultad de Literatura para poder compartir sus obras con los demás estudiantes. El libro de pasta verde no tenía portada, y era bastante corto. Sin embargo, después de hojear el primer capítulo, supo lo que necesitaba para su proyecto. El libro, titulado _"Sólo quería un café"_ describía una cafetería bohemia donde se rentaban y vendían libros, además de incluir elementos de diseño y describir algunas de sus propagandas internas.

Eufórica, plasmó el contenido de ese libro en su propuesta de estrategia de ventas, y aplicando el modelo que tenía, al ser casi un modelo exclusivo dentro de la ciudad, cumplía fácilmente con todas las metas que necesitaba para salvar el negocio.

Terminó pasadas las 6 de la tarde. Pero ahora sentía curiosidad por la persona que le había facilitado dicha información. Era demasiada coincidencia que él supiera lo que necesitaba para su labor. Aun con el hecho de que ninguno de sus compañeros de salón era rubio.

En los siguientes días trató de ubicar al chico por los alrededores de su facultad, pero no encontraba a nadie parecido. Eso le indicaba que quizá el muchacho no estudiase Marketing igual que ella. Así que empezó a frecuentar la biblioteca, con la esperanza de poder volver a verlo y agradecerle por la ayuda que le brindó.

Al tercer día se le cumplió el poder verlo. Lo vio caminando por uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, pero esta vez pudo apreciar el rostro del chico, y sus ojos azules que brillaban. Sin embargo, ahora estaba dudosa acerca de qué tenía que hacer. Mientras lo decidía, una chica joven y bastante atractiva con el cabello marrón y corto se acercó a él, tomándolo del brazo a lo que él correspondió con una sonrisa amable y juguetona. Tal vez ella era su novia.

Con una extraña decepción, volvió a los estantes.

Y aquella tarde volvió a sentarse para tratar de estudiar para los exámenes parciales que se avecinaban. Pero los temas presentes en los exámenes le exigían algunas respuestas que no sabía dónde encontrar. Sin embargo, algunas referencias en las separatas la ayudarían. Copiando el nombre del libro en un papel se acercó hacia la atención de la biblioteca. Pero en ese lugar no había nadie. Un pequeño timbre localizado en la barra de atención le ayudaría a llamar a las personas que necesitaba. Lo presionó, causando un pequeño sonido lo suficientemente audible.

De las estanterías detrás de la barra de atención, salió un muchacho, rubio y de ojos azules que le sonrió al verla. Mimí sintió por primera vez que se sonrojaba, mientras el chico se colocaba una bata blanca y se acercaba para atenderla.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—dijo sonriéndole.

\- Ehhh… sí—dijo ella, volviendo a la realidad—Quiero un libro acerca de planeamiento estratégico… pero no algo clásico de pronósticos. No sé si tendrás algo así…

\- Mmm…- el chico llevó su mano a su mentón—Déjame ver—Se perdió por un momento en las estanterías volviendo con una libro que parecía un conjunto de diapositivas—Este te puede servir—dijo—Planeamiento de Escenarios de Woody Wade.

\- Gra… gracias—dijo ella.

\- De nada—le sonrió el muchacho, anotando el código del libro que estaba saliendo en poder de Mimí.

En ese momento, una voz detrás de ella le hizo dar un respingo.

\- ¡Takeru!—dijo la misma chica que había visto anteriormente. Se acercó rápidamente al chico y empezaron a hablar animadamente. Mimí, discretamente desapareció.

El nombre del muchacho le hacía recordar algo, pero por su mente no había qué lo relacionara. Pero ahora se sentía un poco molesta por la manera en que había reaccionado ante él, ya que jamás se había sentido tan intimidada por alguien anteriormente. Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa mientras seguía estudiando.

Cuando llegó al libro que el chico le había entregado, se sorprendió que al abrirlo fuera directo a una página que tenía otra nota de color verde.

" _Esta parte del libro se complementa con el artículo de PNC Financial Corps en la página 725 del libro de Administración General que sacaste_ ".

Miró rápidamente hacia la barra de atención, donde el chico seguía con su plática animada, sin darse cuenta de que Mimí lo observaba.

-/-

Los siguientes días, la biblioteca se volvió el lugar preferido de Mimí. Incluso sus amigas estaban sorprendidas de que la chica empezase a pasar tanto tiempo dentro de ella. Incluso, algunas veces en las que había asistido con ellas, comentaban lo atractivo que era el muchacho que atendía en la biblioteca, el cual, para sorpresa de ella, era un alumno becado por sus sobresalientes calificaciones y era el mejor de su clase en el tercer ciclo de la carrera de Literatura. Tenía tanto amor por los libros que los bibliotecarios se sentían agradecidos de su ayuda, la cual realizaba por hobbie.

Y es que cada libro que ella iba a pedir venía con aquellos papelitos verdes donde le recomendaba cosas que estudiar, libros para leer, e incluso lugares para visitar en aquella ciudad. Había comenzado a atesorar esas notitas, sobre todo desde que se dio cuenta que con las otras chicas no tenía la misma condescendencia.

Había colocado cada nota dentro de un pequeño cuadernito especial que tenía para ella sola. Y es que cada nota estaba asociada a un recuerdo especial. Como una excelente novela para leer antes de dormir, como lo fue _"Éxodo"_ de Leon Uris, una salida a un bar bohemio de la ciudad, lo suficientemente tranquilo como para poder pasarla bien sin que nadie la molestara, y el mirador de terrazas de la ciudad, al borde del mar, todos ellos recomendados en aquellas notitas verdes que tanto atesoraba. Por eso, cada vez que iba a la universidad lo hacía contenta, e ir hacia la biblioteca se había convertido en algo sumamente placentero.

-/-

Pero Takeru siempre andaba con aquella muchacha de cabellos marrones a la que ella no se había tomado la molestia de reconocer. Pero tampoco quería romper esa mágica conexión que se había formado.

Sin embargo, ella nunca había tenido como respuestas más que las hermosas sonrisas que le dedicaba cada vez que lo veía, a muchas de las cuales, él, al parecer, no se daba por enterado.

Pero aquel día iba a ser diferente. Esta vez la comunicación no sería unilateral. En uno de los libros que ella estaba por devolver, había una pequeña nota para el muchacho. Si todo iba bien, la universidad podía volverse algo aún mejor para ella.

Entró en la biblioteca, contenta, y se dirigió nuevamente a la barra de atención. Le entregó el libro al chico, que lo recibió con una sonrisa, y se retiró de allí.

Takeru abrió el libro despreocupadamente. Dentro de él había una nota, con lo que parecían dos entradas para el cine, en un festival que había comentado al que quería ir. La película era _"Cinema Paradiso"._ Debajo de las entradas, la nota en color rosado decía:

"¿Quieres venir conmigo? Te espero en el campus el viernes a las 6:00 p.m."

El chico sólo sonrió.

-/-

El festival era dentro del campus de la universidad, el cual había sido llenado de muchos exponentes de diversos tipos de arte, con el fin de festejar la cultura del mundo, por lo que había proyecciones de películas, tiendas, salones de fotografía, exposiciones de escultura y otros.

Ese día, Mimí se vistió más hermosa que nunca. Un vestido blanco y unas zapatillas de tela a juego, con un broche en forma de ángel en su cabello. Observando a su alrededor esperaba que el chico en cualquier momento apareciera. Incluso las amigas de ella habían intentado preguntarle con quién tendría la cita, pero ella había logrado sortear esas preguntas incómodas.

Y entonces él apareció. Tranquilo, con la seguridad de aquellos chicos que tienen el mundo a sus pies, pero con el rostro adornado. Adornado con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba, y se acercó a ella despacio. Levantó su mano derecha, que ella tomó con delicadeza, entrelazando los dedos con los de él. Se vieron ambos a los ojos. Y no había necesidad de más.

\- Te estaba esperando—dijo ella.

\- Lo sé—respondió él.

Ambos volvieron a sonreírse, admirándose en su perfección. Y en ese momento miraron hacia el cielo, donde parecía que las estrellas y la luna les sonreían, presagiándoles grandes momentos juntos.

 **Fin**

¡Gracias por leer!

Si te gustó, deja un comentario.

Karyatoz


End file.
